


It's Complicated

by LinaWolffeather



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Masturbation, My First Smut, Original Character(s), Short Story, Smut, Story Is Already Done, Will add more tags as I see fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaWolffeather/pseuds/LinaWolffeather
Summary: A sweet short story of you(the reader) and Sans (underfell).  This is just a little something while I work on my main story Broken Souls.Chapter One(1) will be posted on Nov 20th
Relationships: Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Original Undertale Character(s)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 173





	1. Summery

It's been about 5 years since the Monsters came from the underground. Everyone has more or less accepted them, given that Monsters are way more powerful than humans that is. The most powerful Monster are called Boss Monsters, and only a few are alive. You happen to become best friends with one of the most powerful Boss Monsters in the world, Sans. He is second in line to king Asgore when it comes to strength, but has the most powerful magic known to humans and Monsters. You have been best friends with him and his Monster friends for a good two years now. 

Even with him being so strong, and scary, your not scared of him! Being best friends with Sans is fun, you both like almost the same things and love all types of humor. You two become extremely close and everyone can see this. It's no surprise when you start developing strong feelings for him. You just can't tell him. No matter how much your and Sans’ friends try and get you to confess to him, you just can't. You don't want to ruin your friendship with him!

It hurts when Sans starts to date a human named Misty. She's sweet and seems to make Sans happy, so you don't get in the way of their blooming relationship. You start to notice Misty doesn't like you hanging around Sans all the time and you start to see less and less of your best friend. You tell yourself this is normal and don't think anything of it.

You are on your way home from work one day, when you see Misty with another human guy heading out of a motel. You confront her and find out she has been cheating on Sans for a while. 

How will this all end? Will you tell Sans on what you saw and risk his happiness, or will keep quiet?

**(A/N): This will be just a short story with underfell Sans. I hope you all enjoy and have fun on the ride. It will be 5 chapters long and each chapter will be about 1000 or more. Please take the time to read my main fan fic: [Broken Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690366/chapters/49144298); a reader insert with the original Sans. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is out!
> 
> Please let me know if you all like it...remember it is a SHORT story...so not a lot of detail. Please enjoy none the less

**Chapter 1**

Why…

Why!?

Why did you have to see your best friend’s girlfriend with another guy? Why did you have to confront her? Oh right...that's because you  **hated** how she was playing Sans, using him. When you saw Misty and an unknown male human coming out of a sex motel, you let your anger over come you and pulled her away to talk. You just didn't expect it to go down the way it did….

~~~~

“Misty?” Your voice was laced with venom.

“(___)? What are you doing out here?” Misty’s brown eyes meet yours, fear clear in them. She was much prettier than you were, with her tall curvy frame and dark brown hair framing her face perfectly. No wonder Sans had started to date her.

The guy she was holding onto looked from you to her in confusion. He seemed like the typical rich boy, flaunting his money by wearing the latest clothes. “Babe? What's going on?” his voice was soft, borderlining on feminine. 

“Don't worry about her, babe. She’s just a close friend of mine, let me go talk to her, I’ll give you a call later tonight.” Misty gave him a flirty smile, the very same one she used on Sans when they first met. She had you fuming. She was no fucking close friend of yours, that's for damn sure. Misty kissed his cheek and walked over to you, glaring daggers. Damn you and your kind soul for wanting to hear her out and give her a chance!

She leads you over to the side away from people to talk to you in private.

“I will give you one chance to tell me why you’re cheating on Sans, and why I shouldn’t be calling him right now to tell him!” you barked at her.

“Oh please, give me a break (___)! You’re not going to tell him anything, and I don't have to explain anything.” She crosses her arms and makes her already huge tits bigger as she rolls her eyes.

“Wh-”

“Listen you little shit, Sans is happy with me, that's why you aren’t going to do anything. You want him to be happy, don't you?”

You look at Misty, stunned. She was right with you wanting Sans to be happy, he was a great guy and deserved to be the happiest Monster alive.

“And don't think I didn’t notice how you looked at Sans. I see how you smile at him and try and cling to him like a stupid lost puppy. If you tell him, all I have to do is cry and tell him you’re lying and the only reason you're saying that is because you want him for yourself. News flash hunny! Sans adores me! Why do you think he stopped calling you and hangin out? I told him to and he does whatever I want!”

You continue to stare in disbelief. Misty never acted like this, was how she acted before just a fake? It wouldn't surprise you. You take a step back from her as tears start to form in the corner of your eyes. You can't make the words form on your lips to try and defend yourself. How did she know you had feelings for Sans? Was it really that obvious?

“Yeah, just go cry you little bitch. Next time you think of telling Sans anything, remember, he cares a whooole lot more about me than you. And if you get ballsy enough, then I will just tell him you're lying because you want him all to yourself.” Misty flips her hair and turns away from you. “Now time to go and have some great sex with MY Sans.”

You just stood there with tears streaming down your cheeks. You couldn't tell Sans now...you didn’t want to see him hurt and you didn't want him to know you had feelings for him and take it as you’re trying to get them apart.

~~~~

It had been about a week since then. You have been avoiding Sans more and more in fear of letting what you know slip. You have never been able to lie to him, and you didn't want to start. It didn't help when you learned Misty was moving IN with Sans! Sans must really care about her if that's the case.

The tightness in your chest came back as you think about it. It always makes it apparent when you’re thinking of your best friend. You miss him so much.

Undyne comes over to where you were on her couch. “You are being depressed again punk!” You give a huge sigh and turn to look at her. 

“Thanks, Undyne. I just can't stop thinking about last week.”

Undyne gives you a hefty slap on the back, making you lose your breath.

“I don't understand why you won't let ME tell the bonehead that that shitty human is just using him!”

“Because Sans cares about her...I don't want to get in his way!” you had to tell someone about what you witnessed and that would be Undyne. And she in turn told EVERYONE ELSE. Needless to say, everyone was on your side. You ended up making everyone promise not to say a thing to Sans. They all knew you had a crush on Sans as well, and Alphys loved to ship you together with him. Just as Undyne is about to say something, Papyrus comes through the door looking pissed off as always.

“I DO NOT SEE WHAT SANS SEES IN THAT  _ HUMAN _ .” he seethes.

“Hey paps!” you jump up from your seat and run over to give the tall skelly a big hug. His face shifts from piss to semi happy when he picks you up to return the hug. You loved Papyrus. Though you didn't get along all that well at first, but you ended up bonding over your love for puzzles.

“(___)! It'S GOOD TO SEE YOU! I WAS MILDLY DISAPPOINTED WHEN YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP LAST WEEK FOR OUR FRIENDLY GET-TO-GEATHER. THOUGH I DO UNDERSTAND WHY.” 

You didn't want to face Sans, you knew he would be there and almost didn't come this weekend, in fear of seeing him. But...Undyne, Paps, and Alphys all told you to come and they would make sure Misty wasn't around you. They had encouraged you to take this time to talk to him, but you still couldn't.

“Sorry Paps...at least i’m here today. Do...um...do you think Sans and Misty will show up?” You ask as he sets you down. Papyrus gives a long sigh. “YES, I MADE HIM, THAT  _ HUMAN _ TRIED TO KEEP HIM FROM COMING AND I WOULD NOT HAVE IT.”

This confused you. She never tried to stop him from hanging out with his other friends, only you. Papyrus seems to notice your confusion. “SHE KNEW YOU WOULD BE HERE AS SANS ASKED IF YOU WOULD BE AND I TOLD HIM YES. I LIKED HOW IT PISSED HER OFF TO HEAR SANS ASK ABOUT YOU.” You couldn’t hide the blush that crawled up your face. Papyrus just scoffed with a small smile. “I WILL GO GET DINNER READY, HE SHOULD BE HERE SOON. IF YOU NEED ME COME FIND ME (___).”

“Thank you Paps! You’re the best!” and that was the truth.

You go back to sit next to Undyne and watch as Alphys comes down from the steps with a bunch of anime DVDs. You let all the weeks worries wash away from you, you loved your friends so much! You knew they would help you in any ways.

That peace fell away when the door opened to Sans and Misty. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to read my main story that updates every Friday, its a fun fluff filled story! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690366/chapters/49144298
> 
> Next chapter: in a a day or so...


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Masturbation at the end of chapter

**Chapter 2**

Sans was slowly losing his mind. It was fun at first, dating this human, but with the last few months, he was getting bored. Sure, the sex was fun, but it became dull. Sans hasn’t had sex for a good month and he’s not even complaining. Misty wasn't even able to get him off the last few times they had sex. He just couldn't keep a boner for her. Sans felt bad for the human, so that's why he stayed with her. He even agreed to let her move in with him because she was scared for her life where she currently lives. Sans thought it was a little too soon, seeing as how they had only been dating for six months, and told her it isn't permanent and to find a better place asap.

During the first few months of dating Misty, Sans began to notice you avoiding him more. Misty had told him she didn’t like him hanging around you, that you were way too friendly with him. He didn't like it, but he listened to her and stopped the hang outs with just him and you. But he still texted you. 

Sans loved talking to you, more than anything, and when you stopped texting him all together last week, he got really worried. He was going to wait till the weekend get-to-geather at Alph’s and Undyne’s...but you never showed and that made it worse. He was about to go over to your place but Undyne had stopped him and told him you were just sick. 

Misty started to get clingier with him and it was wearing him thin as well. It started around the time you stopped texting him. He was reallllly regretting letting her move in with him, she was up his non-existent ass non stop.

He watched Boss shut the door behind him and he started to get ready for the sleepover. He has asked Boss if you were going to be there he noticed Boss glare at Misty before saying you would be. Sans just shrugged it off and let happiness fill his SOUL at the thought of seeing you after what felt like a long while. He was really beginning to miss hanging out with just you.

Sans started to get up to shower and get ready when he felt a hand grab his arm. He stopped and turned to see Misty looking at him with puppy-dog eyes.

“Sansy...babe, I don't feel like going out tonight, can we just stay in?”

Sans gave an annoyed sigh and kept walking.  **“You’re more than welcome to stay here, but I plan to go.”**

“But babe!!” she whined

**“I don't care what you do, but I am not in the mood for your goddamn whining!”** He snapped.

“It’s because  _ she _ will be there right?! She acts like a SLUT around you! I don't like it Sansy!”

That small thread that was keeping him together snapped when she called you a slut.  **“ENOUGH. (___) is NOT a fuckin’ slut!”** his magic flared up as he kept walking to the bathroom. ** “You can fuckin’ come with me or not, and I am no longer going to keep myself from my friend JUST to appease you!”** with that, he shut the door to the bathroom and locked it.

~~~

Of course Misty came with him, it was too much to hope for a day without her clinging to him. As soon as Sans opened the door, he started searching for you. His smile turned into a genuine once his eyes meet yours. Oh he missed you! He sees your face light up but when your eyes land on Misty, they darken considerably. 

Sans starts to make his way over to you, when Misty grabs his arm and starts to pull him into the kitchen.

“Let's go see what your brother wants, babe.” 

He gives an annoyed groan and is about to refuse when he see you hurry over to Alphys to help with the movies. He gives up and just follows Misty begrudgingly into the kitchen. After all he had all night to talk to you. He was not going to let Misty stop him from catching up with you.

~~~

Sans helps Boss carry popcorn and other snacks to the living room. You and Alphys had picked a scary movie for the night. Sans knew how much you loved them, and always found it funny when you laughed when a jump-scare showed. Misty was carrying everyone's drinks and she stopped behind Sans to call for your help.

“(___) could you be a dear and help me with all these drinks?” Sans saw you flinch and you hurried over to Misty. “Sure.”

You go to grab one of the drinks being handed to you and Misty 'accidentally’ lets it slip past her hands, splashing all over your shirt in the process. 

**“What th-”**

“(___)! Be careful! You’re such a klutz!” Misty giggles.

“What the fuck you mean ‘klutz’? You dro-”

“Undyne, it’s ok, sorry Misty. I will clean it up.” Your voice was small and sounded so defeated. It made Sans’ SOUL cry out to comfort you. 

He goes to reach for your arm and Misty steps between him and you and ushers him over to the couch. “Lets go sit down babe.” 

He shares a look with Undyne as he sits down. “Hey, Sans, can you go get one of your shirts for (___) to wear?” Sans gives a short nod and ‘ports to grab a shirt for you. He grabs a simple dark red one and ports back.

“Y-you didn't have to do that, I could have just gone home to get one.” You blush as he hands you the shirt.

“S’not a problem (___).” Sans smiles. 

Misty runs over and grabs his arm, again, and pulls him back over to the couch, setting him in between her and Boss.

“I'll be right back.” you tell everyone as you run up the stairs to the bathroom. Sans, is pissed.

**“Okay, Misty what the FUCK is wrong with you?”**

“W-what...babe… I just want to spend time with you!” Misty stutters.

“THAT IS A FUCKING LIE HUMAN, YOU ARE JUST TRYING TO KEEP HIM AWAY FROM (___). WELL ENOUGH.”

“Pap is right, if you continue to push our friend you will no longer be allowed over.” Undyne seethes through her pointed teeth.

“I-I agree w-w-with Undyne, what you are d-doing is very rude to (___), a-and I will have to a-ask you to leave if you d-d-do not stop!”

Misty just pouts and grabs hold on to Sans arm, hugging it in between her breasts. Sans is about to get up when he sees you come down, his shirt on you. The only spot left is a single recliner and you go for it, but before you even have a chance to sit down, Boss jumps up and takes the recliner from you. Undyne gives him a fist bump as you try and glare at them.

Sans watches you eye the spot next to him and your eyes go to Misty and you flinch and turn to sit on the floor instead. Sans gives a little growl and uses his magic to pick you up and plop you down beside him, earning him a surprised yelp from you.

**“Ya ain't sitting on the floor sweetheart.”** Sans pointedly ignores Misty’s death glare at him.

“Th-thanks Sans.” you don't look at him but he can clearly see the start of a blush on your face. He definitely missed seeing you flustered. Sans pulls you closer to him when you try to scoot away, yeah not gonna happen. Sans gives a sigh of relief at the feel of you against his body, it really had been too long.

Everyone seems to relax, as do you when Alphys puts on the movie. As everyone got into the movie, Sans couldn't take his eye-light off you. With him being so close, you could see you hadn’t gotten a good night's sleep in a while, you also seemed to have lost weight, and that worried him. What was stressing you out so much? Did someone do something to you? Whos ass was he going to have to kick?! Did...did it have to do with whatever is going on with you and Misty? Sans finally turned his focus from you to the TV as he told himself he would make sure to get to the bottom of what you were stressing out about.

~~~

Sans blinked his eye sockets open as he woke up. When had he fallen asleep? He noticed you were leaning on him asleep, your tiny hand holding onto his jacket sleeve. He felt his magic rush up to his face in the form of a blush at how close you were to him. He took a deep sniff of you and it sent a spark down his spine. He REALLY missed your scent. He was so caught up in you, that Sans didn't notice his girlfriend not beside him. 

When he did, he wasn't sad at all, instead, he felt free! He could hear hushed talk in the kitchen, he could hear Misty and Undyne talk in whispers but didn't think anything of it, so he turned his attention back on you.

He tried to wiggle a little to get you in a more comfortable position, bones could not be all that soft to lay on for sure. His breath hitches as your head slips from his shoulder and onto your his sternum, making your hand release it’s hold on his sleeve and fall into his lap, right on his pelvis. He stops all movement all at once.

You then proceed to snuggle up to him more and GRAB HIS CROTCH. His Magic immediately begins to pool rapidly on his pelvis and he can't stop the bulge that starts to form. He shuts his eyes tight, begging for his magic to chill the fuck out when your hand then moves across his forming erection. He lets out a low groan and can’t stop his cock from fully forming.

**“Dammit!”** he whispers as he tries to shimmy out of your hold. He could not let anyone see his raging boner. He manages to grab a pillow for you to cuddle and he quickly ports to the bathroom, using his magic to lock the door.

He lets out a deep sigh and then looks down at the biggest bone he has ever had. He didn't even think he could get a hard on anymore, at least not with Misty. At the thought of Misty’s name he could feel the boner get a bit smaller. Well, now he knew how to get rid of it, just think of her.

He is about to get the damn thing down when he thinks back to you laying on top of him, in HIS shirt. It had looked so good on you, your scent mingling with his. Your small perfect hands brushing against his coc-

**“Shit….” ** his boner was back full force. He couldn’t get you out of his head, no matter how many times he tried to think of Misty, your face would flood his mind and cause his boner to come right back. He gives a defeated huff and let his hands wander to his pants. 

He frees his erection and the bathroom lights up in the red glow of his dick. He doesn't stop his mind from going to dirty thoughts of you as he takes the shaft into his bony hand. He slowly starts to pump it as he imagined that its you instead of him touching him.

**“(_-___), don't stop sweetheart.” ** he grunts as he thinks of you bending down eye level with his cock. Pumping faster with the thought in his head, sockets shut tightly as his face burns with a red blush. He imagines you teasing him and putting your lips to the tip, opening your mouth to take him in-

**“FU-FFUUUCK!”** Sans comes into his hands...hard, he had never gotten himself off so fast. He quickly pulls up his shorts and goes to wash his cum from his hand. Well, now he knows that he doesn't just think of you as a friend, and he can definitely say it’s way more than a simple crush.

He would deal with THAT later; right now, he knew what he had to do...break it off with Misty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, getting busy over here with 4 puppies to tend to!

**Chapter 3**

Sans has been messaging you non stop since the sleepover last weekend. You were just going to ignore him but his constant streams of puns made it impossible. 

You were currently over at Papyrus’s house helping with some new recipe he was working on when he slammed his gloved fist on the counter.

“Pap? You ok there?” You ask just a tad worried...for the counter.

“NO I AM NOT! I FORGOT I LENT MY PASTA ROLLER TO SANS! IT IS NEEDED TO MAKE THESE FRESH NOODLES...SO THAT MEANS I WILL HAVE TO GO OVER THERE TO GET IT AND I KNOW THAT  _ HUMAN _ WILL BE THERE!” he says as he crosses his arms.

“What about I text him and have him bring it over?” you ask, you got why Papyrus didn't want to be anywhere near Misty. While everyone was asleep, Undyne decided to confront Misty about her treatment towards you, and the cheating. She had denied the cheating and said she wasn't trying to be mean to you, that you hated her for taking Sans from you and were making up lies to make her be the bad person. Undyne told her she was the liar and after that night, was no longer allowed at her house. At the time is was great that Undyne had taken up for you, but then the thought that she would keep Sans away from you and his friends all the more, made the sweet victory turn bitter.

“NO...HE WILL TAKE TOO LONG, I WILL HAVE TO GO GET IT...AND YOU CAN COME WITH ME (___)!” you halted in your movement to grab your phone and looked to Papyrus in shock.

“Paps! Y-you know I am not w-welcome there!”

“NONSENSE! YOU WILL BE WITH I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! NO ONE CAN TELL YOU WHAT YOU CAN AND CAN NOT DO!” you don't really have time to argue before he is slinging you over his shoulder and running out the door.

~~~sans pov~~~

Sans was ready. He was growing excited at the thought of being done with Misty, and she must've known as she started to avoid talking to him alone and was always gone while he was home. She was gone all hours of the night, only coming home when Sans was fast asleep. He's glad he didn't let her share his room. 

It had been a good three days since the sleepover, and Sans couldn't get you out of his head. He took to messaging you constantly, and at first you never answered back, until he was throwing out as many jokes and puns he could think of. He was overjoyed when you replied back. He has been messaging you a lot more now and you replied each time. You had told him you where at Boss’s place helping him cook so wouldn't be messaging him all that much today. He had almost went over there to see you but the message from Misty stopped him. She told him how she wanted a date night and talk to him about something important. This would be the perfect time to cut things off with her. She couldn't run anymore.

Sans sat on his couch watching time tick by until Misty got off work. He already played in his mind how he would break it off. He had practiced to himself the night he found out he had strong feelings for you. Being done with Misty didn't mean he could have you right away either...he could break up with someone and go to someone else right after, no matter how bad he wanted you. He would take his time, start with hanging out with you a lot more than he had been since he started to date Misty.

He was just thinking of all the places he could take you when the front door slowly opens and walks in a tired looking Misty.

“Hey babe, are you ready for our date night?” Misty goes to hug Sans but he doesn't move to hug her back. Once she lets go, he stands up and follows her as she takes her jacket off and lays it across a chair.

**“I want to talk to you first.”** he starts

“What is it babe?” she asks sweetly not even looking at him as she makes her way to the kitchen.

Sans scratches the back of his skull as he continues. He didn't hate her...just found her annoying and no longer wanted to date her.

**“I know we have been dating for about six months, and at first it was great and all...but I’m just not feeling it anymore.”**

Misty halts her movements and slowly turn to him. “What do you mean?”

**“I have been thinking about doing this for a while, but with how you treated (___) at the sleepover the other night, it was the last straw. It was wr-”**

“So it's because of the bitch! I knew I should of had you stop talking to her completely!”

**“That's enough, the one that's being a bitch, is you!”**

Just as Misty goes to yell some more, Boss slams the door open and walks in with you right behind him.

~~~Your POV~~~

This was a bad idea…yep should not have come in. You look at Sans and Misty from behind Papyrus. She was currently giving you a death glare and it slowly tuned in to a malicious smile that made you flinch.

**“Boss, (___)? What are you doing here?”** Sans had red sweat dripping down his skull watching Papyrus and you.

“I COME HERE TO GET MY PASTA MAKER...BUT WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?” Papyrus could feel your tiny hand grip his shirt.

“Well, babe...with your brother here, I guess now is the best time to tell everyone the good news!” Misty exclaims happily.

You had a really bad feeling about what ‘good news’ she could be talking about.

**“What are you doing?”**

Misty fishes a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and hands it to Sans. He slowly unfolds it and his eye-lights extinguish.

“Me and Sans are expecting!”

The room goes eerily quiet as everyone lest this information sink in. You are the one that breaks the silence, stepping out from behind Papyrus, you slowly make you way over to Sans and take the pictures from him. His eye-lights return and they follow your every movement.

“Did you know Sans?” your quiet voice rang out in the silence.

**“No.”** was his answer as he watches your face.

You look at the photo of a baby that looked to be around a month or so old. It was real, and that only means one thing. You take a small step towards Misty and Sans puts his hand on your shoulder to stop you.

**“Sweethea-”**

“How could you?” your voice is small as angry tears form in the corner of your eyes and you glare at Misty and it makes her flinch. Good.

“Are you that jealous? God (___)! Yes me and Sans are having a baby!”

“THAT BABY IS NOT MY BROTHERS.” Papyrus is now right beside Sans, his hand on your other shoulder.

“What? Yes it is! He is the only one I have been-”   
  


“Stop fucking lying!” you scream at her. You take a deep breath to regain yourself as you go to explain to Misty how she just outed herself. “Monsters will know almost immediately if their mate is pregnant with their child. The unborn child will feed off the father’s magic as it grows and the father will  _ feel _ the child’s magic as it is part of their own magic. By Sans saying he didn’t know...it means its not his.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 coming soon! may be this coming Wednesday.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! one more chapter to go then the story is done! Sorry for the day late...holidays...am i right....

**Chapter 4**

Your voice quivers as you stare daggers at Misty. Misty’s face has paled as she looks at you, the horror in her eyes turn to rage as she walks closer towards you.

“Your a slut (___)! Your just lying to me so you could have-”

“What? No I am not! Who is the dad? The guy i saw you with that one day?!” you let your anger take hold of you as you stare her down, not backing down in the slightest.

**“Wait...you saw ‘er with someone?”**

It is now your turn for your face to pale at what you just said. You just confessed to knowing she was cheating on him and didn't even tell him.

“I-I...y-y-yes I did. I'm so s-sorry! I couldn’t t-tell you!” You bury your face in you hands in shame, Sans was sure to hate you now, if only you had just told him so this would never of happened.

“(___) HAD NO CHOICE BROTHER. THIS HUMAN HAD THREATENED HER IF SHE HAD TOLD YOU.” Papyrus came to your defense.

**“She told you Boss?”**

“ONLY BECAUSE WE MADE HER, SHE CAME HOME SO SAD.”

Sans turned towards Misty with an evil glare.  **“I want you out as soon as possible.”** Sans goes over to you and holds you to his chest.  **“I don’ care that you cheated on me, I was honestly done with you anyways. Was even going to let you stay here until you found y’self a place. But seein’ how you ** ** _threatened_ ** ** (___). I. want. You. OUT.”**

You could feel the growl coming from his chest and the potent magic of his swirling around. What? Hes not mad at you?

**“Boss, make sure she gets out of m’ house.”**

And with that, Sans teleports you to your living room. He is still holding even as you are in your own home.

“S-Sans im so sorry! This is all my fault!”

**“Shhh, sweetheart, its okay, im not mad at you, I just want to know what she threatened you with.”** he cooed

Should you really tell him? It would mean you would have to confess to him. But if you don't tell him, your sure Misty would and that would just make everything worse!

“She told me...t-that if i told y-you, sh-she would convince you it was a lie a-a-and…” you hid your face in his chest as you let fresh tears roll down your cheeks and into his shirt.

**“Its okay (___), just tell me.”** He picks you up and you grab his neck to hold on. He walks over to your couch and plops down, still holding you too him and making you sit in his lap.

“She s-said she would tell y-you that I have feelings for you and I-I just wanted y-you for myself.” you made sure to hide you face from him as the blush travels up your face in shame and embarrassment.

**“Is that true?”** he seems to have gone tense.

“What? No! I would never do that to you! Its true that i have feelings for you but I would never act on them to cause you pain.”

**“You like me? More than just a best friend?”**

“Y-yes…”

**“Heh...heh...oh stars!”** he starts laughing causing you to shake with his movements.

“Sans? Are you okay?” you are starting to think you broke him.

**“Yes! More then!”** he cups your face in both his hands as he looks you in the eyes.  **“Sweetheart...I feel the same way! I have wanted to end things with her for a while but I just felt...sorry for her.”** Sans brings his face to yous and starts to nuzzle you gently. You can't help it, you melt in his hold and wrap your arms around his neck and nuzzle him back.

**“How long have you felt this way?” ** he asks happily.

“Um for a while now, didn't realize it until you started to date Misty. What about you?”

**“Hummm...i'm not really sure, I think always honestly. I have never felt a connection with anyone like I did you.”**

Your tears have stopped now and you could feel your heart beating out of your chest...but in a good why. Sans likes you back!? But he just broke things off with Misty, there was no way he could want to start another relationship so fas-

Sans pulls back to look at your face more. ** “So...now that that's been decided, would like to be my girlfriend?”**

“Wait! You just got out of a relationship, are you sure you want to dive into another one?”

**“Sweetheart...I have never been so sure in my life, this feels right to me. Plus We hadn't been together sexually in over 2 months.”**

Speaking of sex…”Sans...if we do date I want to take it slow, I’m still a…”

**“Hey, ‘s all good sweetheart I know, and I don't want to just date you for that, I want to date you because I really care for you.”** he speaks softly to you. His words make your heart flip and do funny things.

“Sans..I really care for you too and I would love to be your girlfriend.” You barely have enough time to finish before Sans places his teeth on your lips. The kiss was sweet and you could feel the happy buzz of his magic on your soft lips. It took you a little bit, but you started to kiss him back with vigor. Oh how you have wanted this for so long. You where in bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next and LAST chapter will be next week! prepare for the SMUT!!!


	6. Chapter 5 FINAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost 3000 words...here ya go you filthy sinners!
> 
> Smut starts ~~**~~...even though i know yall are not gonna skip it....

**Chapter 5**

You were happy. Content. Nothing could make you any happier than you already were. You and Sans have been dating for a good year now. You have even agreed to move in with him this weekend. You both were closer than ever and wouldn't have it any other way.

Misty had tried to show back up but Sans shot her down...hard. You did notice a change in Sans when you started to date. He was clingy and very protective of you and you didn’t mind at all. You loved how you would hold you and cuddle while watching movies, or kiss you so sweetly that it made your breath stop. Even after a year of dating him, he still could make your heart flop in your chest every time.

You felt a little guilty though. You knew he was holding himself back a lot. You lost count of how many times you had caught him trying to hide a huge boner from staring at your ass, but he never pushed you. He would always stop if you told him to and would wait for you to initiate anything other then kissing.

There had been a few time you didn't WANT to stop, but he had stopped himself. Knowing you weren't ready. One night he had gotten so turned on with a make-out session he had ended up teleporting away to his room. You can still remember his moans from the door as you listened to him as he took care of himself. He was so embarrassed that you couldn't help but laugh at him when he came out red faced.

As you finish packing the boxes to your apartment you allowed yourself to think a bit on taking the next step in your relationship. You trusted Sans, with your life, but you were scared. You saved yourself for someone that you loved and you had no doubt that you absolutely loved Sans. You haven't told him those words just yet, but you knew when you wanted to tell him. This weekend when you moved in. You had told yourself that you were ready, and it was true! You were so sure of yourself that you don't think you could back down. Yes...it was scary but you wanted to have this with him.

You had a smile on your face while you finished packing, the weekend couldn't come soon enough.

~~~sans pov~~~

It was time. Sans was so excited to have you moving in with him. It had been a long and hard year but he wouldn't have it any other way. It was getting more and more difficult to keep himself from ripping your clothes off you and pounding you in the mattress underneath him. He had come close a few times to the point he had to ‘port away or he would would have pushed you into something that you weren't ready for.

Still, he would wait for you for as long as you wanted, he loved you and would never push you. Yes, he did yearn for sex with you, but not enough to hurt you.

Boss was helping you bring your things in as he ‘helped’ by sitting on the couch trying to get dirty thoughts out of his head of you. Why had he asked for you to move in with him?! He would never be able to hide his lust with you RIGHT there. So why did he...oh right...he wanted you where he could protect you, in his territory.

“SANS GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND HELP YOUR GIRLFRIEND GET HER THINGS!” Boss yelled at him from the doorway.

**“Looks like you guys got it under control to me and I don't even have an ass Boss.”** He chuckled.he could hear Boss’s groans as he stomped off outside.

“Sans, get up and help. Please. Paps has somewhere to be after this so we need to hurry!” your voice called out to him.

**“Okay, okay, no need to pull my leg.”** Sans heaved himself up and smiled as he heard you giggle. He walks behind you and give your ass a little pat as he passes you.

“Sans!” he chuckled as he sees your face light up. Ah, that never got old.

  
  


It wasn't until around 5 pm when they got your stuff in the house. Papyrus had left shortly after leaving you and Sans left to unbox things and put everything up.

**“Do I get a reward for helpin’?”** Sans jokes helping you put up dishes. You pause and look at him. You don't turn away and look him straight in the eye-lights. He starts to sweat as you don't break your gaze. Did he upset you?

**“Heh...I was just jokin’ sweetheart.”**

You put the plant that you had been unwrapping down and start to move forward towards him. He is sweating more now as you back him up to the wall.

**“S-sweethart?”** You smile at his stutter but don’t stop until you are pressed into him, never once breaking contact. Your tiny hand go up to his mandibles and ruffly pool him down into a kiss. He is completely taken by surprise by the force of the kiss. You slowly pull away locking eyes with him again.

“Sans, I wanted to tell you for a while now, and I was waiting for today to tell you. If I don't tell you know, I will lose my nerve. Sans...I...I love you. I love you so much.”

~~~your pov~~~

OHMYGOD!! You said it! You can't believe how forceful you were just now! Why isn't he saying anything! Sans seems to have froze on the spot at your words. M-maybe he doesn't feel the same way? You are about to apologize when you watch as the tiny pin prick of light grow bigger to the point they are half of his sockets, round and fuzzy at the ends.

“San-”

Sans interrupts you by hungrily kissing you. He had never kissed you before like this, full of love, lust and pure happiness.

**“Say it again.”** he barely parts from you as he stops the kiss to let you talk, his eye sockets closed.

“I love you.”

**“Again.”**

“I love you.” you giggle pressing your forehead to his.

**“I love you too, (___). More than you'll ever know.”** he closes the distance between your lips with his in a kiss full of love. The kiss turns harsh as he pushes his tongue to your bottom lip, asking for access. You happily open your mouth for him and meet his tongue with your own as you both fight for dominance. You can feel tears of happiness flow down your cheeks.

You let out a small little moan as he continues to deepen the kiss. This causes him to let out a growl from deep in his chest and push you flush against him. The sound causes warmth to pool between your legs. You are the one that has to break to kiss, to breath and to tell him your thoughts.

“Sa- sans...I’m ready.”

He opened his eye sockets and takes in your face.  **“Are you sure? I’m okay with waiting until you are for sure ready.”**

“No i'm sure, we both have waited long enough, I want you Sans and no one else.”

**“Heh, you don't have to tell me again.”** he goes in for another kiss, looking at you with liden eye sockets. The look he gives you sends a shiver up your spine.

“Just be gently.” you whisper just before he kisses you again. He pauses again.

**“Always sweetheart.”** instead of kissing your mouth, he trails down your cheek to your neck. You gasp when you feel his tongue lick at the flesh. You can't help but give more of a moan. The sound causes him to growl again this time, but louder. San’s hugs you tighter to him and you feel the sensation of him teleporting. You open your eyes to see you were now in his room.

**“If I start to hurt you or do anything you don't like, please tell me. It would kill me if I hurt you.”** you can’t seem to find your voice so you nod instead. It seems to be enough for him as San’s starts to lead you to his bed.

He lets you go as you go to sit on the bed. He stands up and starts to take off his jacket and then his shirt, throwing them somewhere in the room. He gives you a minute to take him in and to see if you wanted to back out.

You stare in amazement at his chest, the bones were so much more thicker than any humans and seemed to be alive with magic. Sans smirks as you look him up and down.  **“See what something you like?”**

“Mmhm...very much like.” you let out a small giggle as his face turns red. “Can I...touch you?” 

~~***~~

**“Oh Gods please!”** he whines, moving closer to you and pushing you more on the bed to make a space for himself. You first start to kiss his clavicle, using both hands to run your fingers down his ribs and sternum gently. You love how he shudders under your touch. When your hand reach his lower ribs he lets out a soft moan. Bingo.

You focus on rubbing his lower ribs and you continue kissing his clavicle. His moans got louder and he starts to pant, giving you another idea. You slowly run your tongue over where you were kissing and are satisfied with Sans breath hitches. You don't give any warning as you bite down. You expected Sans to moan out, and he does loudly while bucking his hips into your leg. What you did not count on was how fast he could pin you down and be on top of you in just a second. His head was meir inches away from your faces as he breath became ragged. ** “Careful sweetheart...I'm already holding back a lot, I don't want to hurt you.”** his voice sends another pool of heat right to your pelvis. You close your eyes to try and steady your heart.

** _Rrrrriiiiiippppp_ **

You eyes shoot open to Sans throwing your now shredded shirt to the floor. “Sans! I like that shirt!”

**“Mmmm...I will get you a new one.”** his eye-lights roamed over your body hugerly. His phalanges move to your bra and you push your hand to his sternum.

“I-I will undo my bra.” he gives a light chuckle as you sit up a little to undo the clips. After its unhooked, Sans waist no time before you remove it and it join the floor as well. He takes another long minute to take in your chest, his eye-light big and fuzzy with love.  **“Y’r beautiful.”**

You feel your face heat up at the compliment. “T-thanks.”

Sans leans down and starts to lick at your left nipple, rolling his warm tongue all over. He moves his left hand to you hip and busies the other groping you right boob. You lean your head back as pleasure courses through your veins, your whole body getting warm.

Your hands look for anything to grab to keep yourself grounded. You go for his spin and gently stroke it. Sans grip on your hip tightens then you hear another rip as well as a deep growl coming from him.

“Sans! Don’t rip my clothes!” you breathily scold him.

**“Sorry...didn't mean to do it that time, lost control there.”** he mumbled into your boob. You would never admit it, but that act caused you to get even more turned on then you were before. You want to close your legs together to try and relieve the building need but Sans has put each of your leg on either side of him, making it impossible to do so and causing you to let out a small whine.

**“Relax sweetheart, I’ll take care of ya.”** the hand that was on your hips now moves slowly down to your inner thigh.  **“I am going to have to get you ready or it will hurt and you won't be able to take me as this is your first time.”**

As soon as you felt his phalanges go past your underwear, you hold your breath. He takes his thumb and with a feather light touch, runs it over your clit. You immediately bucked into his hand with a loud moan to follow.

**“Holy shit!...your really wet (___). I don't think you need much foreplay.”** You had to agree with him, you were getting tired of the teasing so you started to pull him closer to you so you could buck into his pelvis for relief. 

**“Hnnngh.”** by that sound you assume what you hit was indeed his pelvis. He took his hand out of your underwear and met your movement with his own. You could feel his bulge through his shorts. You were starting to think Sans was overdressed. Sans finally lifts up from your breast, and with a low lustful growl, he rips your underwear right off. You don't even get to say anything this time as your attention is brought to him taking his shorts and relieving his member.

You were just a little surprised by the size. It was only a little bit bigger than what you though, after all, Sans was a huge guy. He was a good 8-9 inches but what got you was the girth. No wonder he wanted to prepare you…

Your eyes go back to Sans, he is looking at you, reading your every expression.  **“(___)...are you sure about this? I..I really don’t think I can stop once I start.”** you smile sweetly at him, cupping his cheeks in both your hands. “I trust you Sans, and I want this...I want  _ you _ !” You pull him down into a kiss and you feel his tip push slightly at you entrance. You widen your legs a bit more to make it easier for him and your breath hitches as he slowly pushes in.

He gives a shudder moan against your lips as he ever so slowly that it's almost  _ too _ slow. It doesn't really hurt that much, you just feel a lot of pressure. He is a little less than half way in when he pauses.  **“Y-you are doing really well,sweetheart...taking me in nicely...but you might feel a little pinch, it will fade but don't tense up or it might hurt.”** his breath is laboured as he tries to concentrate on not hurting you. You give a small nod of understanding he hides his head in your neck as he starts to push in more, slower still. You smile mischievously and wrap you legs around him and bucking into him, making him hilt in you. He was right, you did feel a little bit of pain, it was so worth it to have Sans yell out.

**“Fff-FUCK!”**

You can feel him twitching in you and you clench him in return, making him pull out and slams back in quickly. You let out a gasp at the action.

**“S-sorry...tell m-me...hng...when t-to move.”** Sans tries to keep himself from moving but that stunt you pulled damn nearly made him snap.

“Its ok...y-you can move, it didn't hurt that much.”. At your say so, Sans pulls back out and moves back in, slowly then when he slammed in before but faster then when he first pushed in. It took him a little while but he seemed to find a pace that was best for you both. In no time at all you became a moaning mess under him. The warmth starts to coil in you as his thrusts get just a tad bit faster. He is in not much better shape than you are and takes alot for him to form words.

**“Fuck...you...you feel soo good...so tight. Uhgn...you wrap around me perfectly, l-like you were made for me.”** His breath becomes shallow as he starts to get closer. “Nn-not gonna last long sweetheart, not with this being our first time together.” you would have to agree with him, you weren't that far off yourself. You could feel your walls starting to flutter around him, causing his thrusts to become more fast and erratic. He starts hitting your g-spot with his thrusts, causing you to scream his name.

“SAAANNNSS.”

He moves one hand back to your clit and start rubbing the nub vigorously. With his doing that, it doesn't take but a few seconds or that coil to snap and you to tense up, clapping around him in a vice grip which causes him to cum right with you. he lets out a roar that sincks up to your scream, both your voices mingling together as he shoots his magic deep in you. 

His thrusting goes down to normal as he rides out the high with you. Sans slowly pulls out, your mixed fluids following him out.

~~**~~

Sans flops down beside you, both of you a panting mess.  **“So...how was your first time?”** he asks after a while.

“It...it was amazing...Sans?”

**“Yeah sweetheart?”**

“I love you…”

And he is back on you again.

**“I love you too, are you ready for round two, I have a lot left in me.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo...how did you like it? I would love to know! This chapter was fun to write but also embarrassing as i had a good friend of mine prof read it...she liked it so im hoping you guys did as well.
> 
> Let me know if you all want more short stories like this and with what characters...doesn't have to be Sans xD.
> 
> This was fun to write and good practice for my Main story....
> 
> I hope you loved reading! Over and out....for now duh duh duhhhhn


End file.
